Taken
by wingedgrl15
Summary: Alexandra has been kidnapped by a vampire and is going to be forced to merry him. But her caretaker starts to have feelings for her and she feels the same way. What will happen? Well you have to read to find out.
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey everyone this is another story that I have been thinking about doing for awhile. I know that there is a bunch of stories like this one but I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I hope you all like this one as much as you like the other one. Please review!!!!!!**

"Alexandra!" I heard my mo scream.

It sounded like she was in pain. I ran down the hall and into the living room to see a man standing over my mom's body. There was two holes on the side of her neck. It looked like she was lying in a pool of blood. I turned and ran. I didn't get far because the man that was standing over my mom grabbed me. I tried screaming but I couldn't breath. I need air. He's suffocating me. I felt my body give up on fighting him. He had me. I couldn't get away. I felt really dizzy. My eyes closed and I was asleep.

(Five hours later.)

I woke up in a bedroom. I looked around frantically. There was one window with bars on it. I'm a prisoner! How did this happen? How did I get here? Who brought me here? Then everything started to come back to me. I was kidnapped. But who kidnapped me? I sat up in the bed. I glanced to my right and saw a bathroom and a walk-in closet. I looked to my left and saw a door and a full length mirror. I walked over to the door slowly. I was still really dizzy. I noticed the walls of the room were a purplish color. I grabbed onto the handle and tried to turn it. I found out it was locked..... from the other side. I stomped back over to the bed. I needed to figure out a way out of here. I'm so hungry. What about school? My friends? My mom? Oh my god! He killed my mom! I have to get out of here he might kill me too. There is no way out of here. This isn't fair. I hadn't done anything to deserve this. I went to school like I was supposed to. I did my homework and classwork. I got good grades. I didn't hang out with the wrong people. I was going to be turning seventeen in two days. My mom told me that she was going to take me to Forever Hair to get my hair done for my birthday. I like my hair now but I wanted to do something crazy with it. Right now it is brown with blond highlights in it. My eyes are blue. Everyone I meet tells me how much they love my eyes. I was kind of pale. But not like the unhealthy looking pale. It was more like I cant get a tan pale. I turned my head to the sound of someone unlocking the door. Please don't kill me. When I looked up I saw a very pale guy standing in the doorway. He had bronze hair and bronze eyes. He closed the door. He looked really tall. He walked over towards me. He was skinny but not like he was unhealthy. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Hello Alexandra! I see you are finally awake. How are you?" the guy asked.

I didn't say anything. I was too scared.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Johnathan but you can call me John." John said.

I didn't move. I was like a deer in headlights.

He walked closer to me that's when I moved. I moved to the other side of the bed. He cocked his head to the side.

"Are you scared?" he asked sounding amused.

I nodded.

He laughed at me. That's when I saw his fangs. That's impossible.

"Why are you scared of me?" he asked.

"You killed my mom!" I accused.

"Actually I just made her go to sleep for awhile." he said clearly amused.

He came closer to me. I got off the bed and backed up. I backed up into the corner. I was trapped. He is going to kill me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but I was surprised to not feel anything at all. I opened my eyes and saw John staring at me.

"Why did you close your eyes?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to hurt me." I whispered.

"I could never hurt you." he said.

I didn't believe him.

"By the way you are going to be my wife." he said.

"No I 'm not" I said.

"You don't have a choice sweetheart." he said.

He left the room. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I am not going to merry him. I threw the glass of water that was on the bed side table at the wall. The glass broke. I screamed in anger. I heard the door open again and heard someone gasp. I turned around and saw a women standing there. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was really pretty. She looked like a model. She was very tall. She looked at the glass all over the ground.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

I nodded.

She sounded really nice but I can't trust anyone. She walked over to the mess and started to clean it up.

"Why?" She asked.

I didn't respond.

"I'm Jenna. And why did you throw this at the wall?" Jenna asked.

"I was mad." I said simply.

She nodded. She continued to clean. She was humming a tune as she cleaned. It sounded nice and peaceful. Why is she in my room?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I work for John." she said.

I nodded.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because I need a place to stay and I need the money." she said.

"Is there anyone else here or is it just you and John?" I asked.

"There is one other guy. His mane is Eric. He's kind of your guard. His job is to make sure you don't escape and to take care of you. My job is to take care of you too but I have other things to take care of." she said while looking at me.

She stood up and pointed to the trash can. I picked it up and passed it to her. She smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

I sat back in my original spot on the bed.

"Will you promise not to throw glass cups at the wall anymore?" She asked.

"I can't make that promise but I will try not to." I said.

She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes I am" I said.

"I'll have Eric get you something. I have to go take care of my chores." She said.

"Bye." I said.

She smiled and left the room. Once she left I heard muffled voices in the hallway. I was sitting there for about five minutes. I heard someone come in the room.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I said as I looked to see who it was.

My eyes widened. The guy that walked in was tall. He had dark brown hair. He had brown eyes. And he was pale. This must be Eric. He is so gorgeous. Why is everyone so pale?

"Whatever." he mumbled.

He placed a plate of food on the bed side table. He sat down on the sofa that was right across from my bed. I hadn't noticed that there before. I looked at the plate and saw a sandwich and chips. I saw a new glass of water to.

"Thanks" I said.

He nodded. What's his problem?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Eric." he said.

I plopped a potato chip in my mouth.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	2. The Shower

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

We sat there in silence for awhile. I kept staring at him. He glanced at me.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said.

"Then stop staring at me." he said.

I blushed.

"I can stare at you if I want to. You can't tell me what to do!" I said confidently.

He got off the sofa and walked over to me.

"Actually I can. I have orders from John that say I can." he smiled.

He stood in front of me and tilted my head up so he could look me in the eyes.

"And just so you know I plan on doing exactly what he says" Eric smiled.

My heart started fluttering.

"He doesn't own me." I hissed.

"Sorry to break it to you he does." he said.

"No he doesn't" I said as I stood up.

Eric backed up because of how close I was. Then I got an insane idea. I walked forward until Eric was up against the wall.

"You tell John he doesn't own me and he isn't in charge of me." I said.

Eric glared at me.

"No problem sweetheart." he hissed.

"Don't call me that." I yelled.

I turned and sat back down on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric shaking his head in disbelief. He left the room. I was alone. I didn't want to be alone. But I would rather be alone then have John in here. I finished my food and laid down on the bed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as I sat up.

I saw Eric come in. I was really happy to see him.

"I told your husband to be what you said." Eric said as he sat down on the sofa.

"He's not my husband to be. And what did he say?" I asked.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"He said 'She is mine and I am in charge of her'. Happy?" Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"Why does John have fangs?" I asked.

Eric just stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Eric said nervously.

"When he came in here earlier he had fangs." I said.

He looked down trying to avoid eyes contact.

"So why does he have fangs?" I asked.

"He doesn't!" Eric said.

"I know what I saw. Why are you lying to me? Is that part of your orders too?" I asked.

He glared at me. He had fangs too. My heart started racing.

"You have fangs too!" I said.

He smirked.

"Yea I do!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are vampires." he said.

Oh my gosh!

"Really?" I said.

He smirked and stared at me.

Him being a vampire makes him even more sexy but scarier.

"Is Jenna a vampire too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is John going to kill me?" I asked.

Eric shrugged.

"Is Jenna going to kill me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

Please say no!

"Why would I kill you?" he asked.

"Because you are a vampire and vampires need blood to survive and I am full of blood." I said quickly.

He rolled his eyes.

"I wont kill you. Even if I did John would kill me and ,to me, it wouldn't be worth it." he said.

I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered.

Eric kept watching me.

I looked everywhere but at the sofa. I need to figure out a way out of here. It will be even harder since they are vampires.

"I'm bored!" I stated.

Eric didn't even move when I spoke. He just stared at me.

I grabbed an ice cube out of the glass and threw it at him. He glared at me. I looked away.

"That wasn't funny!" he said sounding annoyed.

"Uhhh yea it was. Plus you didn't respond when I told you I was bored." I said.

"You're bored." he said.

I nodded.

He glanced around the room.

"Take a shower." he said.

"Good idea!" I said sarcastically.

But I got up anyway and walked over to the bathroom.

"Won't I need something to change into?" I asked.

"No!" Eric said with a smile planted on his face.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I saw a towel in the cabinet. It was soft. I took my clothes off and got in the shower. I turned the water on. I felt the hot water hit my body. It felt so good and refreshing. I wonder what Eric is doing. I peaked my head out from behind the shower curtain to see if anyone came in. No body was there. I pulled my head back in. Twenty minutes later I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I knocked on the door before I came out just so he knew that I was coming out. I opened the door and saw Eric sitting on the sofa listening to his ipod. He must of saw me move out of the corner of his eye because he looked over at me.

"Close your eyes." I said.

He did thankfully.

I walked over to the closet and to my surprise I saw clothes. Sadly it was full of dresses. I pulled out a white dress. I looked over at Eric to make sure his eyes were closed and they were I changed quickly.

"You can open your eyes know." I said as I turned around.

When I turned around I saw his eyes open.

"I told you to close your eyes!" I yelled.

"I did. I just opened them when you told me to!" he said.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	3. Talking

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

"Lier!" I said.

"I'm not lying." he said.

I rolled my eyes. He is so totally lying.

**No I'm not!**

_Eric?_

**Hey!**

_How are you doing that?_

**It's one of my powers.**

_Oh. What are your other powers?_

**Well I can talk to people in their heads, read minds, and I can feel peoples emotions.**

_So you heard about the part when I said I needed to find a way out of here._

**Yep! I also heard about the part when you thought I was gorgeous.**

He smiled.

_I nev- I didn- Fine I did think that but that was before I found out you were a vampire._

**Yea I know. You thought that made me more sexy but scarier.**

_Why were you reading my mind?_

**I wanted to learn more about the person I have to look after. But I ended up learning how she felt about me.**

I narrowed my eyes at him and he rolled his eyes.

"That's wrong!" I said aloud.

"Yea well I did have a logical reason." he said.

"That's spying. You could of tried talking to me." I said.

"Yea and miss the fun I can have annoying you." he said.

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a panicky voice.

"Calm down. I have to see what John wants." he said as he rolled his eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine!" I said softly.

"I'll be right back." he said as he left.

Once he left I laid down on my bed. I was so bored. There is nothing to do. I heard the door open and saw Eric and John walk in. I sat up quickly. Eric wasn't looking at me. What's going on? John smiled his creepy smile.

"Hello again Alexandra." John said.

He walked over to me and sat down next to me. I scrambled away. I went over to the other side of the bed.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." John said as he turned to face me.

I saw his fangs extend.

"D- Do what?" I stammered.

He stood up and I blinked. He was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my arm and held me down. He was sitting on top of me. I tried hit and kick him off of me but he was too strong.

"Hold still!" John hissed.

He leaned in and bit me. I screamed. It hurt so bad. I tried to fight but it only made it worse. I suddenly felt really tired. John pulled back and got off of me. I couldn't tell were he went until I heard him talk.

"Eric make sure she gets something to eat and drink later." John said.

"Okay" Eric said.

I heard the door close and someone walk over to my bed.

**Alexandra?**

I didn't look at him or speak to him. Why did he let John do that?

"Alex" I heard him say.

I turned over on my stomach and buried my face into the pillow.

I felt him sit down next to me.

"Alex." he said.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that." I said into the pillow.

"Fine. Alexandra are you okay?" he asked.

"Leave me alone." I yelled.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Just answer the question and I'll leave you alone." he said.

"Go away! I want you to leave me alone." I sobbed.

I felt him get of the bed.

"Whatever. I'll be back to give you your dinner." he said and then he was gone.

I cried my self to sleep. I woke up to a knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered.

Eric walked into the room with a plate full of food. It smelt really good. It smelt like my favorite pasta from Olive Garden. I sat up a watched Eric as he put the plate on the bed side table. I watched him as he sat down on the sofa. Then he looked at me.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I suck at giving apologies but I'm sorry." I said.

He shrugged.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked.

"You were mad it's okay. I get it." he said.

"So you forgive me." I said.

He nodded.

"Great!" I said.

I tried to smile but failed.

"How's your neck?" he asked.

He looked away as I answered.

"It hurts." I said softly.

"I bet." he said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked.

He looked at me. I felt really stupid for asking that but I had to know.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to." he said.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	4. Twenty Questions

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

"But he was hurting me" I said.

He looked away.

"Do you not care that he was hurting me?" I asked.

"No" he said and left the room.

I couldn't believe what he said. Why would he say that? Why doesn't he care? I slowly at my food as those questions circulated through my head.

I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Jenna walked through the door.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine I guess. My neck hurts real badly though. Do you have anything that would relive the pain?" I asked.

She handed me Tyonal.

"Eric told me your neck was hurting badly." she said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

She looked at the empty glass of water and the empty plate.

"Do you want more water?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Please." I said.

She left with my things and came back with another glass of water.

"Thank you." I said.

Why is she so nice?

"You are welcome." she said.

I watched her sit down on the sofa.

"What's wrong with Eric?" she asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well normally he is more talkative but it seems like he is upset about something." She said sounding worried.

"Well he watched John drink my blood. I also yelled at him." I said.

"He watched that?" She asked.

"Well he was in the room when it happened." I said.

She nodded.

"Why did you yell at him?" she asked with curiousity.

"I wanted to be left alone and he wouldn't leave me alone." I said softly.

She nodded again.

We both looked at he door when Eric came in. I looked away and pulled my legs up to my chest. I straight at the wall when Eric started talking.

"Jenna John needs to talk to you." Eric said.

"Alright. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"You seem a bit off today that's all. Bye Alexandra." She said.

"Bye." I whispered.

I heard the door close. I glanced over to the door and saw Eric standing there looking at me. I looked away quickly. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"I'm bored." he said.

"Me too." I agreed.

He nodded and looked over at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Leave this place." I said.

He stared at me.

"I wish I could help you with that but I can't." he said softly.

"I know." I said.

"How about we play twenty questions?" he asked.

"Okay. You first." I said.

"Where did you live before you came here?" he asked.

"Florida. Where are we now?" I said.

"Georgia. Who did you live with?" he asked.

"Just my mom. How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Two years. Why didn't you live with your dad?" he asked.

"My dad and my mom got a divoce when I was younger and I haven't seen him since. Where are your parents?" I asked softly.

"My partents are in California. Did you have any siblings?" he asked as he looked at me.

"No. You?" I asked.

"Two sisters. Are you scared of me?" he asked.

I was definitlly not expecting that.

"No. Do you want to work for John?" I asked.

"The money's good but other than that no. Do you want to be here?" he asked slowly.

"No. Did you know John was going to bite me?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because he told me he need to feed and no because I wasn't expecting him to do that to you right then and there. Did it really hurt that bad or where you just faking it?" he asked.

"It really hurt. Did John kill my mom?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Do you think he did?" he asked.

"Yes. He said he didn't but I dont believe him. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just curious. Do you hate me?" he asked.

"No I don't. Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"Because I am helping John. What do you think of Jenna?"

"She's nice. Who is she?" I asked.

"One of my sister's. How may boyfriends have you had?" he asked.

"She's your sister?!?!?!?!?! I haven't had a boyfriend at all. I don't date either. You?" I asked sounding embarassed.

"Really? You haven't had a boyfriend? I have had alot of girlfriends. Were you kidding about the boyfriend thing?" he asked.

"No I wasn't. How old are you?" I asked.

"Ninteen. You?" he asked.

"Sixteen but I turn seventeen tomorrow." I said.

"Well happy almost birthday." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea. I'm stuck in a house full of vampires yay me." I said.

He laughed.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	5. The Kiss

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

"You're funny." he said.

"I know!" I said.

"So now what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

He closed his eyes as he thought of something. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He opened his eyes and grabbed the pillow. I was laughing. He threw it back at me and it hit my head.

"Hey!" I squealed.

We kept throwing pillows back and forth for about five minutes. We were laughing hysterically. Somehow Eric was sitting next to me. He had stopped laughing but I was giggling. He looked at me and smiled. My heart started beating really fast. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I looked away quickly. Just in case he read my mind. I felt his hand on my cheek and he turned me to face him. Oh my God! He leaned forward and was about to kiss me then he laughed.

"You really....... thought I was...... going to kiss you." he said in between laughs.

"You are a real jerk you know that." I said.

He continued to laugh.

I turned to face him. He was on his back because he was laughing so hard. Then I did the unthinkable. I kissed him. Surprisingly he kissed me back. My fingers intertwined in his hair. He pulled me closer then he pushed me away.

"We can't do this." he said as he got off my bed.

My heart was on overdrive. I was breathing really quickly to. I looked up at him as he paced the room trying to figure out how that happened. We heard a knock on the door. Eric froze.

"Come in." I said.

Jenna walked in. She looked at us. I automatically felt guilty. I looked down and didn't make eye contact.

"What's going on?" she asked sounding unsure.

"It's not as bad as it is going to sound." Eric said quickly.

"Okay. What happened?" Jenna asked.

"I slapped her." Eric lied.

"You what!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Why??" Jenna asked.

"She hit me. And it was an accident. I over reacted." Eric said.

Jenna nodded.

"I should go." Eric said as he left the room.

Jenna looked at me.

"What really happened?" she asked me.

**If you tell her I will hit you.**

_But I don't know how to lie._

**Try! Please.**

_I can't._

"I kissed him. But he didn't kiss me back. He pushed me away from him." I said.

"I knew it." she murmured.

"How?" I asked.

"The way you were breathing kind of gave it away." she said.

I blushed.

"I won't tell John. But if it happens again don't tell me." she warned.

"It won't happen again." I whispered.

"Why not? You like him don't you?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

I nodded.

"But he doesn't feel the same way." I said.

I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Or does he?" she countered.

I shook my head.

"You never know." she said.

She stood up.

"I am going to get you more water." she said.

"Okay." I said.

She left and went to get me more water. I laid down on my bed and turned around so I wouldn't face the door. I heard the door open.

"Jenna?" I said.

I sat up and looked to see who it was.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Eric walked over to me. He sat down on my bed and looked at me.

_What are you doing in here?_

**Alexandra I'm sorry for threatening to hit you.**

_You were scared. It's okay. By the way you can call me Alex. But don't tell John I want to be called that._

**I won't tell him. But you can't tell him that I kissed you.**

I nodded.

_I promise._

**Okay. I need to go.**

_Bye._

**Bye.**

Then he was gone. Jenna brought more water up for me and then I was asleep. I woke up to the food already on the bed side table. I missed Eric. I ate the food quickly. Jenna came up now and then and gave me more water. We would talk to each other and it was nice. I heard someone come in. It was John because he rarely knocks. He was going to feed from me again. This should be fun. When he talked I didn't say anything. He bit into me on the neck. Sadly it was at a different place then the other day. So now I have two new holes on my neck. I fell asleep sometime after he left my room. I woke up around dinner time. I saw food on the table and saw Eric sleeping on the sofa. I smiled. I walked over to Eric and tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"I see somebody finally woke up." Eric stated.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed and sat down. I nibbled on the food that he brought up here but I wasn't that hungry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"Then why aren't you talking?" he asked.

"Tiered I guess." I whispered.

_It seemed like John sucked the life out of me when he feed from me._

He stared at me then looked down at his hands.

**Did you fight him this time?**

_No..... I didn't do anything._

**He probably took to much blood from you. But if you tell him I said that he will kill me.**

_Okay. So were you asleep or were you just resting?_

**Resting. John wants me to take care of you and his guest that is visiting.**

_Who is it?_

**All I know it that they're a vampire. I don't know who they are or anything else.**

_Oh okay._

**So why aren't you eating?**

_I'm not really hungry._

He stood up and walked over to take the plate away. I grabbed the plate and moved it before he could grab it.

**Alex. Give it to me now.**

_No!_

He looked at me. Then turned to leave the room.

"Don't go!" I said quickly.

He stopped and turned around.

"I have to. Now give me the plate so I can go give it to Jenna." he said while reaching out for the plate.

I handed it to him. His fingers brushed mine. He hadn't touched me since yesterday afternoon. It felt amazing. It was like everything in the room disappeared but him. My heart started to beat faster then his touch went away. Everything went back to normal. He turned to leave and then stopped.

"Bye." he said.

He opened the door and left before I could say anything.

"Bye." I whispered.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	6. Safe For A Little While

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

I laid down on my bed and went to take a shower. Sleeping and taking showers was all I was able to do in this room when I am alone. I turned the water onto hot and got in. It felt nice. I just stood there and let the water fall on my body. I washed my hair and body and got out. I brought something to change into the bathroom with me. So I changed and dried my hair with the towel. I came out of the bathroom and saw John and Eric in my room. I froze this can't be good.

"Alexandra how are you feeling?" John asked.

I shrugged.

I walked over to my bed but didn't sit down. I noticed the door wasn't closed all the way. Maybe just maybe I could get out of here.

"Don't even think about it." John said.

I looked up then and saw John and Eric both standing. I looked over at the door and back at them.

**Don't do it Alex.**

_But I want to go. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home._

**I know but you can't leave. He'll find you.**

_Then don't let him find me._

**Alex I would have to help him find you.**

_Please._

**I can't Alex.**

I looked at John and then looked at Eric. John was glaring at me. Eric looked torn. Then I sat down. John might kill me if I run. He might kill Eric for helping me. I looked at both of them again.

"See if you just listen like that all the time you won't have to stay in this room all the time." John said.

I didn't say anything.

"Eric I'm having your sister come with me to New York while I visit my friends. You are in charge of her. She can go down stairs but you have to keep a close eye on her. Understand?" John said.

"Yes sir." Eric said.

"You behave." John said to me.

"I would do what you say but like you said Eric is in charge of me." I said.

John looked like he wanted to strangle me. Then looked at Eric.

"Don't be stupid." Eric said to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye John." I said happily.

John left the room.

Eric just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you wanting him to kill you?" Eric asked.

"No but I would be safer that way." I said.

Eric looked away.

"Well if he kills you he will find another girl and do the same thing to her that he does to you. Do you really want somebody else to suffer?" he asked.

"No but why does it matter to you if he kills me or not?" I asked quickly.

"Because I...... I want him to just find someone so I can get on with my own life." he said.

I stared at him then looked away and nodded.

"So what you're telling me is I should be happy about this because you will get to move on." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

I glanced at the door and saw it was still slightly open. Looks like I am going to risk my life. I took off running. I ran down a flight of stairs. There was a door that led to the woods. I ran out that door and ran into the woods. I need to get as far as possible into the woods. I just kept running. I had no idea were I was going. I just needed to get away from there. I saw a river. I jumped in. The water was freezing. It felt like I was being stabbed with ice. I let the current take me were it wanted to take me. A few hours later I saw a rock I swam over to it and grabbed on. I managed to get out of the river. I felt like I was frozen. I walked in the sun for a while and followed the river. I walked for about thirty minutes. Then I heard a twig snap. I turned around searching for whatever it was that made the twig snap but I didn't see anything. I started to walk again and then I heard a bunch of twigs snapping under someones weight. I turned and saw nothing. I turned back around and saw John.

"Did you really think you would get way that easily?" John asked.

He shoved me and I fell on the ground. I felt a piece of sharp wood under my hand. I picked it up and got to my feet.

John laughed.

"Will you really do it Alexandra? Do you think that you are strong enough?" John asked.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

I knew I wouldn't be able to do any damage but I just wanted to prove that I could do it. I stepped closer and I raised my arm up and threw my arm down toward his chest but he grabbed my arm. He pinned me down to the ground and held me down. I couldn't move.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Help me!" I screamed even louder.

"Nobody can here you scream sweetheart." John hissed in my ear.

"Help me please somebody." I kept screaming.

John pulled me to my feet and tried to make me walk but I fought the whole way. I was kicking and screaming.

"Somebody please help me." I screamed/begged.

My body was giving up. I was so tired. But I needed to try.

"Please help me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I kept on kicking as hard as I could. I was trying so hard to get away. I was wet, I was freezing, I was hurt and I was scared and mad. I need to get away.

"Help!" I kept screaming.

I started crying.

"This guy is insane. You have to help me. Somebody please help me!" I screamed/begged/cried.

"He's going to kill me. Please someone help me. Please." I sobbed.

I saw the house coming into view.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed so loud that the birds scattered.

"No! I'm not going. Help me somebody!" I yelled.

John got me to the door and shoved me inside. I landed on my hand and knees. I scrambled up and tried to run but Eric grabbed me.

"No! Let go of me. I hate you. Let go. I want to leave. I want to go home to my mom and to my friends. I won't tell the cops. I promise. I just want to go home. Please let me go home." I cried/begged.

"Eric get her back in her room now." John said.

Eric nodded and pulled and pushed me up the stairs. For vampires they seem to be struggling. I continued to scream and kick my whole way up stairs.

"No. I don't want to go up there. I want to go home. I want my mom. I want to go home. Please take me to my mom. I need my mom. I always argued with her but I love her. I want to go home. Please. I wont tell anyone about you guys I promise. Please." I cried.

Eric tossed me on the bed. He tossed me a dry dress. I shoved it way from me. He just watched.

"No! I want to go home." I screamed.

John came running through the doorway and slammed the door.

"Shut up now or else I will kill you!" he shouted.

I didn't shut up.

"No! I'd rather be dead then stay here so just kill me already." I shouted back.

John growled.

"John don't do it." Eric hissed.

"Go down stairs and calm down. My sister and I will take care of her. Then when you go my sister will go with you and I'll still watch her and I'll make sure she doesn't leave this room. So don't worry." Eric said.

John left the room. He slammed the door behind him. Jenna came running in and saw me sobbing on the bed.

"Why is she all wet?" Jenna asked.

"She jumped in the river." Eric said.

My head shot up then.

"You told him. How could you? Why would you do that? I hate you! I hate you so much." I cried.

Jenna looked at me with a pained expression. She walked over to me and reached out to me. I flinched away.

"Did he hurt her?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Eric said.

He sat down on the sofa and rubbed his temples.

"Did you tell him?" Jenna asked.

"She was to far way for me to reach her. So know I didn't tell him. He told me in my head because I had asked why she was soaked." Eric said.

I was still sobbing. Eric looked over at me.

"I should of stopped her but I just thought maybe if she got far away enough he would stop looking. I guess I was wrong." Eric said.

"Even if you went after her she would still be like this Eric. It's not your fault." Jenna said.

"But it is. I told her he would kill her if she tired to runaway. And that's what she wants." Eric said with a shaky voice.

Jenna looked at me.

"Do you really want to die?" she asked me.

I looked up at her.

"I'd rather be dead than here." I said.

Jenna looked at Eric then back at me.

"Well he might kill you or he might turn you. Depending on how much he is willing to risk on your life." she said.

That's when John came in.

"I'm going to turn her." john said.

"No!" Eric growled.

"Excuss me. What did you just say?" John asked as he turned toward Eric.

"You're not in the right from of mind John. And that could kill her." Eric said.

"I'm in control. Both of you leave now." John growled.

Jenna grabbed Eric and pulled him out of the room. John smiled evily at me. He moved so fast I couldn't fight. He bit me. It felt horrible. I felt horrible. He pulled back and bit his wrist and put it to my mouth. His blood started to over flow in my mouth and I had to swallow. A few minutes later I was asleep.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	7. Plans

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

I woke up quickly and I felt really hyper. I could smell blood and Eric coming up the stairs. Then when Eric opened the door I smelt alot more. All the smells overwhelmed me. I felt like I was going to die. Wait I can't! I'm already dead. Eric looked at me well he actually stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you breathing?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to." I said.

"Why?" he pressed.

"Because all the smells are overwhelming." I admitted.

He nodded.

He tried to hand me the glass full of blood but I shook my head.

"Alex please." Eric begged.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I am asking you to and because you need it to live. Now please drink it." He said looking me in the eyes.

He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Something was clearly bothering him.

"You're lying." I said softly.

He looked away.

"Just tell me!" I said.

"Nothings wrong." he hissed.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Can you please drink this?" he asked.

He put the glass blood under my nose. I had to fight the urge to drink it.

"Alex." he sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with me being a vampire?" I asked.

Silence.

"Yes." he said finally.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now.... now you...... I........ John he....... Alex I don't have to tell you anything." he said.

"No you don't have to tell me. But it's about me and I want to know. I want to help. So please tell me." I said as I turned toward him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You are so pushy." He said.

I smiled.

"I get that alot." I said.

"I didn't want him to turn you. That's why I am upset." he said.

"Why didn't you want him to turn me? I mean you had to know he would do it at some point." I said quickly.

"I knew he would do it at some point but I think it was too soon. I mean your only seventeen. It isn't fair." he said.

I grabbed his hand and stroked it.

"Life isn't fair." I said.

"Believe me I know." he mumbled.

He looked at me and smiled.

"John left!" he said.

I smiled.

"Does that mean I can go down stairs?" I asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Sure but you have to drink that." he said.

We got up and walked down stairs.

"Did your sister go with him?" I asked.

"Sadly." he said.

We sat on the sofa in the living room and Eric turned the t.v. on. I drinked the blood eagerly. He took the glass and set it on the table. I looked around the room and saw very expensive paintings. I looked at Eric and saw he was staring at me.

"You aren't going to run are you?" Eric asked.

"Why would I run when I'm safe?" I countered.

He smiled and I smiled back.

His smile started to disappear. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled him closer to me. This felt nice and right. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me more urgently. Then the kiss stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't do this." he said.

"John isn't here if that's what you're worried about." I said.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Alex I love you but we can't be together. You're John's girl." he said.

This time I shook my head.

"No I'm not his girl. You love me?" I said.

"Yea I love you. And yes you are his girl." he said.

"But I don't love him. I love you." I said softly.

He looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Alex, you need to understand that you are his girl and that you are going to merry him." Eric said.

"No." I said.

He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Then he kissed my lips and disappeared.

"Eric?" I shouted.

I heard something in the other room. I followed the noise and ended up in the kitchen. I saw Eric washing my glass.

"Eric?" I said softly.

He glanced at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's runaway." I said.

He stared at me.

"If he finds us he will kill us." Eric said.

"I'm willing to risk my life. Are you?" I asked.

He stood there for a few minutes with out answering.

"Yes." he said.

"So you want to leave right now?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Yes." he said.

We both smiled at each other.

"We are going to have to change our looks so he wont recognize us." I said.

He nodded.

"I know a place were we can stay." he said.

"Good. How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"My car." he said.

I smiled and we walked out the front door.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	8. Car Ride

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

Eric started the car and started to drive.

"How long will it take to get to the place you were talking about earlier?" I asked.

"A day or two." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said.

"Why is it so far away?" I asked.

"Because my parents live there." he said.

"We are going to your parents house?" I asked.

He nodded.

"If we are vampires then why dont we run to there house?" I asked.

"Because it would waste energy and the sun is out. The sun is very dangerous to vampires." he explained.

"Oh." I said.

"And for you being in the sun is alot more dangerous. You are a younger vampire so it is easier for you to get hurt." he went on.

I nodded.

"That makes sense." I said.

"You should try to sleep because it is going to be a long car ride." he said.

I nodded.

Slowly I feel to sleep. When I woke up it was night time. I looked at Eric and saw he was drinking from a blood bag. My mouth started watering. Eric looked over and smiled.

"Someone hungry?" he asked.

I glared but nodded.

He pointed to the cooler. I oppened it up and pulled out a bag. I bit into it and sucked it down in a second. Eric shook his head. I reached down to the cooler to get another one but Eric slapped my hand.

"I'm hungry!" I whined.

"I know but we have to save the blood that we have for later okay?" Eric said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

About five minutes later.

"Can vampires feed from other vampires?" I asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just curious." I said.

He looked at me.

"You aren't planing anything are you?" he asked.

"No. Are you scared?" I asked.

I smiled at him.

He looked back at the road.

"Maybe." he said.

I laughed. I leaned my head against the glass window and started to drift back into sleep.

(A few hours later)

I woke up but didn't move. I heard Eric talking on the phone.

"Dad are you sure we can stay with you? You do know if John finds out he will kill all of us?" Eric asked his dad.

I wish I could hear what his father was saying.

"Okay if you feel that strongly about it." Eric said.

Silence.

"Well yea I like her but that's beside the point." Eric said.

Silence.

"I don't see why me liking her has anything to do with that." he said.

More silence.

"Well I guess you have a point but that had nothing to do with it." he said.

Silence.

"I have no idea. And I'm not planning on asking her. She may freak out. And I don't need that while I'm driving. You ask her when you see her." he said.

More silence.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Silence.

"Well thanks for warning me. I should go. Bye." he said.

I decided to wake up.

"So how was your dad?" I asked.

Eric slammed on the breaks.

"You were up but you looked like you were asleep." Eric said.

I smiled.

"Drive. Before someone hits the car." I said.

He started driving.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough." I said.

"Alex. What did you hear?" Eric asked again.

"I woke up when you asked if we could stay with him." I said.

He seemed to relax slightly.

"So I heard the part when you said you like me." I said.

He glanced at me.

"Like you hadn't figured that out already." he said.

He looked at the road again.

"Yea! You are kind of obvious." I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You are obvious too! You kissed me remember?" he said.

I smiled.

"Of course I remember. You kissed me back!" I said.

We were both silent for awhile.

"Do you think I will ever see my mom again?" I asked softly.

He looked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road before we hit something." I said quickly.

He did.

"I don't know if you'll see her again." Eric whispered.

"Is it because John killed her or because we don't want John to notice where we are?" I asked.

Silence.

"He killed her didn't he?" I asked worried.

"No he didn't." he said.

"Then who did?" I asked.

He looked torn.

"Alex I killed her. John didn't tell me she was your mom. He said that she was going to call the cops about him taking you. He told me she was your mom a few days ago. The day before you tried to get away to be exact." he said sounding angry with himself.

I hated John even more now. He made Eric kill my mom. That isn't fair.

"If you knew she was my mom would you of killed her?" I asked.

"Probably not. But that would mean that John would have killed me and Killed her himself." he said.

I sat silently.

"Alex are you mad at me?" Eric asked sounding upset.

"No." I said.

"If you are it's okay. What I did was wrong and if you are mad and never want to talk to me again I'll understand." he said.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at John!" I said.

He looked straight ahead.

"Eric I promise I'm not mad at you." I said softly.

"You should be I killed your mom for no reason. I'm a horrible person." he growled.

"No your not. John gave you an order and you had to do it. If you said no to him he would have mad my moms death much worse. I'm kind of glad you did it and not him." I said the last part softly.

He glanced over at me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I will not cry.

(A few hours later.)

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My parents house." he said.

"That was quick." I said.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**


	9. Arrived

**A/N: Sorry it has taken to long...... Enjoy.**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Italic= Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

Eric smiled.

The house was huge. It was three stories, was a off white color, and was on the beach. Eric pulled into the driveway. I saw two people come out of the house. They looked to be in there early thirties. That's impossible. I mean there son was a a bit older than I am.

"Are they your parents?" I asked.

"Yep." he said.

The women was average height, thin, blonde hair, brown eyes and was pale. The man was really tall, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and he also was pale. They both watched us as we got out of the car.

"Hello Eric." Eric's dad said.

"Hey dad! Hey mom! How are you guys?" Eric asked his parents.

"We're fine. How are you two?" his mom asked.

"Good." he said.

"Lets go inside." his father suggested.

We followed him through the big wooden door. We walked through the very modern looking house and ended up in the living room.

"So who are you?" his father asked me.

"This is Alexandra." Eric said.

"Hello Alexandra. It's nice to meet you." his dad said.

"Likewise. By the way you can call me Alex." I said.

"Okay." his father said with a smiled.

"You can call me Helen." Eric's mother said.

I smiled.

"You can call me Lance." Eric's dad said.

I nodded.

All of a sudden a hunger came over me. I saw a person walk into the room. She was wearing a maids outfit and was clearly human. I could see her blood racing through her veins. I also smelt it. It smelt really sweet. Eric noticed that I was staring at the maid and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his muscles flex as he pulled me against him. I tried to push away but he only held me tighter. Of course Lance noticed.

"Eric get her out of here and please get her something to drink. Her eyes are black. I don't want to have to get a new maid." Lance said.

Eric nodded and took me upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I saw pictures of Eric and his sisters. We stopped in front of a door. Eric opened it and pushed me through the door. I tried to get out but he blocked me. I could see the pulse on his neck. I knew there was blood under his skin and I wanted it. I smiled and pressed my lips to his neck. Eric growled. I growled a mean growl back. I parted my lips revealing my fangs. The venom dripping from them.

"Don't even think about it." Eric hissed.

I smiled and was about to bite when Eric shoved me and I fell onto a bed. He held me down. His eyes were darker but not black and his fangs were extended. I narrowed my eyes. I tired so hard to get out of his grip so I could have his blood. I was so thirsty. He held onto me tighter.

"Let go." I growled.

He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"I'm so thirsty." I whined.

"I know but you have to wait and please do not try to feed from me again." he said calmly.

He let go and stood up. I laid on the very comfy bed. I watched Eric as he went to a mini fridge in the corner of the room. He got out a blood bag and tossed it to me. I sucked it down quickly. I felt the thirst start to dissipate. I sat up and looked at Eric.

"Are you yourself now?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded slowly. He walked over to me still looking unsure and sat down behind me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt him move closer and pull me into his lap. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. His lips pressed to my neck.

"It's okay." he breathed.

I turned around and pressed my lips urgently to his. He held me closer to him. His hands were on my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips moved so perfectly together. I heard a knock on the door. Eric pushed me away from him.

Why did he push me away from him? Did he not want his dad seeing us together?

"Yes?" Eric said sound breathless.

"May I come in?" Lance asked.

"Sure." Eric said quickly.

I tried to control my breathing. Eric's father walked in.

"Are you two okay? I thought I heard growling."He asked sounding curious.

"We're fine." Eric said.

"Did you get her something to drink?" Lance asked.

Eric nodded.

Lance looked satisfied and left the room.

"Do you think he'll find us?" I asked.

"No." Eric said.

"Why did you push me away?" I asked sounding hurt.

"Alex, It's just habit." he said.

Then the next time someone knocks on the door don't push me away." I said.

I turned toward him and kissed him.

"I promise I wont push you away next time." he promised.

I smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said then I kissed him again.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**

**p.s. sorry for not updating.**


	10. Feeding

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long...... Enjoy.**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Ital__ic=__ Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

We were sitting on the sofa in the living room and watching something on Comedy Central.

**Alex, Are you hungry?**

_Kinda_

**Then follow me.**

Eric stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I followed closely behind him. He got a bag of blood out of the refrigerator and handed it to me and then he got another for him. I sucked mine down quickly and Eric took forever to drink his.

"Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently.

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Finally!" I said.

I started walking to the living room again when I froze. I smelt the sweet smell of fresh blood. I looked around the corner and saw the maid. I smiled. Eric was watching me carefully.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

I didn't say a word. Then I took off as fast as I could.

"Alex! Stop!" Eric yelled.

I heard him coming after me. I was so close to the maid when Eric pushed me on the floor. He was holding me down to the ground when his dad ran in. He looked at me then at the maid. He waved for her to leave the room. I struggled in Eric's grip so I could go after her.

"No" he hissed in my ear.

"What happened?" Lance demanded.

Eric looked up at his dad.

"Can we talk about that later?" Eric asked.

His father nodded.

I stared at Eric's neck. My mouth started watering. Eric's dad looked at me.

"I think you should get her something to drink." his dad said then he left the room.

I smiled and pressed my lips to Eric's neck. I parted my lips slightly and sighed.

"Alex don't." Eric said.

I smiled again and bit down. His blood tasted much better then human blood. I could feel him trying to pry me off of him.

"Alex. Please stop now." Eric whispered.

I didn't stop.

In a blink of an eye Eric shoved me off of him and was on top of me. I could still taste his blood in my mouth. He was glaring at me.

"I told you to stop." he hissed.

I grimaced. He was mad at me.

"Why didn't you stop when I told you too?" he asked harshly.

I could feel the tears stream down my cheeks. I shoved him off of me and I ran up the stairs and into his room and slammed the door behind me. I made sure I locked the door behind me so no one could bother me. I laid down on the bed and cried. I heard the door open. I thought I locked that. Whoever opened the door closed it behind them and started walking over to the bed and sat down. I could feel someone's hands on my back. Their hands made their way to my waist. I could smell the persons blood blood. It was Eric.

"Go away." I mumbled.

I felt the bed indent on the other side. He laid down next to me and held me.

"I said go away." I said.

He kissed my cheek. I turned the other way. I could hear him chuckle.

**Are you mad at me?**

I didn't reply.

**I know you can hear me. Are you mad at me?**

_I want you to go away and let go of me._

I knew he wouldn't leave but I just wanted to let him know that I was irritated. He of course did not listen.

"I'm sorry for practically yelling at you earlier." Eric said apologetically.

I looked at him. He moved his hands to my face. He caught the tears as they fell.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." he whispered.

He looked sincere.

"I'm sorry for feeding from you." I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't stop. It was an animal instinct. I don't blame you." he said while looking into my eyes.

I wanted to believe that was how he felt but he was mad at me earlier.

"It was my fault I should of controlled myself better. But it was so hard. Your blood smells so good and tastes so good. I couldn't stop." I cried.

What is it with me and crying?

He stared at me for awhile not saying a word.

"Just say something!" I demanded.

He didn't. He just kept staring into my eyes. He moved in closer, closing the gap between us.

"I want to try something." he breathed into my ear.

"Okay." I stuttered.

His lips moved down to my neck and he breathed in.

My heart froze. Didn't he gat mad at me for doing this??

"Eric, what are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed but didn't respond.

I could feel his fangs extending. Then he bit down. I yelped. It was so abrupt. It didn't hurt like you would think. It felt nice and sweet. It was like waves of pure happiness rolled over me. He stopped abruptly and started kissing me feverishly. I kissed him back. My fingers intertwined in his hair. He rolled over on top of me and stopped kissing me. His eyes were jet black. He was staring at me with hunger in his eyes.

What's going on with him?

He moved quickly. He turned my head and started feeding from me again. I felt light headed. He was taking to much blood.

"Eric stop." I heard Lance yell from outside the door.

Then I heard nothing. Then I heard my dad's voice.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**

**p.s. sorry for not updating.**


	11. Why Leave?

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long...... Enjoy.**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Ital__ic=__ Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

I heard my dad say my name three times. I was dreaming. It was like I was in another world. I saw someone walk over to me.

"Dad." I said.

The person got closer it wasn't my dad. It was John. My heart stopped. I screamed and took off running. Then he caught me and held me down. I struggled against him.

Then the dream stopped and everything around me cam into view. I saw Lance standing by my bed.

"Where's Eric?" I asked.

I tried to sit up but I felt to tired and dizzy.

"He's downstairs. Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. I tried to get up but Lance held me down.

"Dont move to much you are still weak." Lance said.

"I want to see Eric." I whined.

"Okay, I'll go get him but dont move." Lance said slowly.

I nodded. He left the room and in a second Eric was by my side.

"Alex, I am so sorry! Please forgive me." Eric whispered.

I looked at him with confusion.

"I'm not mad." I said.

"Well you should be! I could of killed you." Eric growled.

"But you didn't!" I said.

He rolled his eyes and started to leave the room.

"Don't go." I whispered.

He turned around and looked at me. He looked torn.

"Please." I said.

He walked over and sat down next to me. I smiled and stared up at him. He was staring at the white wall.

"Eric?" I said.

He didn't look down at me.

"What?" he asked.

I sat up slowly.

"Please don't be mad at yourself." I said quietly.

"Alex, I almost killed you." he mumbled.

I reached for his hand but he pulled away.

"Stop" I said.

I reached for his hand again and this time he didn't pull away. I leaned against him.

"Alex, I'm really sorry." he whispered.

I nodded.

I turned to face him. Man I felt dizzy.

"Eric, if you say you are sorry one more time I am going to hit you." I said.

He looked into my eyes and realized I wasn't bluffing. He leaned back against the the headboard. I tried to get off the bed but Eric grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I just want to get up. I'm getting bored just sitting there." I said.

"Alex, you're really dizzy you shouldn't be walking around." Eric explained.

"And I'm hungry." I added.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry." he said jokingly.

I laughed.

"Yea I am. So get me something" I agreed.

"Fine." he mumbled as he got up.

"You're coming back right?" I asked.

He nodded not looking back at me.

"Eric!" I said.

He turned.

"What?" he asked.

"You're coming back right?" I asked again.

"Yea" he said.

"Okay." I said.

He rolled his eyes and turned around and left. About two minutes later he came back.

"What took you so long?" I asked sounding irritated.

He walked over to me and dropped six blood bags in front of me. My mouth started watering. I noticed Eric was leaving again.

"No!" I shouted and I jumped off the bed and blocked the door.

"Don't leave" I said.

"Alex move." he said.

"No." I growled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" He growled.

He walked over to my bed and laid down. He put his hands to his head.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything. I sat down on the floor in front of the door.

"Eric, answer the question and maybe I'll let you leave." I said.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"Why dont you want to be with me?" I asked again.

He sat up and looked into my eyes. He probably saw how he was hurting me by wanting to leave. He looked mad at himself again.

"I'm sorry Alex." Eric said.

He came down next to me. Then I hit him playfully.

"I told you not to say sorry again." I said.

He laughed.

"Why do you keep trying to leave me?" I whispered.

"I dont want to hurt you again." he said.

"But you trying to leave hurts me." I said.

"I know." He agreed.

"Then why leave?" I asked.

"I dont want to feed from you again. I can't control myself. And If I killed you I dont think I would be able to live with myself." He admitted.

I sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Eric asked sounding shocked.

"Because I am the problem." I whispered.

He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"No you ae not the problem. I want you to understand that." he said.

I nodded.

"Don't ever blame yourself. Promise you wont blame yourself." he said.

"I promise." I said.

He looked at my lips. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around him. To my dismay he pulled away.

"Alex go drink the blood." he said as he pushed me off him.

"Dont push me away." I hissed as I shoved him.

He was taken aback by that.

"Just because I'm not made at you and you kissed me doesn't mean you can push me away from you. You also made a promise to never do that again. You just broke that promise!" I accused.

"Alex-" I cut him off.

"Dont say your sorry again." I warned.

"But I am." he said.

"I dont care!" I spat.

I stood up and walked over to over to the bed and started to drink a blood bag.

"Alex?" he said.

He was standing next to me.

"Go away. Thats want you wanted wasn't it? You wanted me to tell you to leave so you didn't look like the bad guy!! I cant believe you!" I said.

"You're wrong." he growled.

"Prove it!" I said.

I turned to face him.

"How?" he asked.

"Figure something out." I said.

He looked at me.

"Fine." he said.

He paced the room. He finally stopped and looked at me. He smirked.

"I know what you want me to do." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

What did I miss?

He walked over to me and smiled down at me. Then he pulled me in and kissed me. We fell onto the bed. I heard a knock on the door. Eric was about to push away but didn't he continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him. His lips traveled down to my ear.

"I love you." he breathed.

His lips traveled back to mine. I heard someone knock on the door again.

"I know you two are in there." Lance yelled.

He opened the door and saw Eric and I making out on the bed.

"Stop!" Lance hissed.

He was mad. We stopped and Eric got off of me. Eric's eyes looked wild. We were both breathing heavily. Eric was smiling and I know I was too.

"Eric I thought I told you not to do anything that may make you do what you did before." Lance said.

"He was in control." I said.

"How do you know?" Lance asked me.

"Because he was and he said he loved me. And his eyes weren't black!" I said.

Lance stared at me.

"I was going to say, if you stuck with just the he told you he loved you part, he could of lied to you so you would trust him." Lance said.

Eric was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Eric are you yourself?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Are you positive?" I asked.

"Very." he said.

I looked at Lance. He was watching his son. Then he looked at me.

"I'm going to leave now." Lance said.

I nodded.

Eric was still staring at me when his dad left.

"Stop staring at me!" I said sounding embarrassed.

He chuckled.

I looked over at him in suspicion. He was still staring at me. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him just like the time when we were at John's.

**A/N: Hope you all like it. I promise it will get more interesting as we go along. Please review. ~ winged**

**p.s. sorry for not updating.**


	12. Dream

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long...... Enjoy.**

**Bold= Eric inside Alexandra's head**

_Ital__ic=__ Alexandra inside her head_

* * *

We kept hitting each other with pillows until I finally collapsed. I was laughing so hard that I was having trouble breathing. Eric laid down beside me and held me close to him. I sighed and buried my head into his neck.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asked.

"I'm up for anything." I said quietly.

"Okay..... Can you think of something to do?" Eric asked.

I was quiet for a few minutes.

"No." I said while sitting up.

"What do you mean no?" Eric asked sounding shocked.

"I cant think of anything." I said trying not to laugh again.

He just looked up at me. I smiled sweetly at him. I crawled up his body and presses my lips to his. Then I pulled back and looked up because I saw something move. I saw John. I blinked a couple of times. I must be hallucinating. I closed my eyes and opened them again and he was still there. I couldn't stop the scream from passing through my lips.

I sat up quickly. I was sweating. I looked around the room and realized I was back at John's house.

How the heck did I get back here?

I got off the bed and walked over to the door. I tried the door handle but it was locked from the other side. My heart started racing. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I opened my mouth and didn't see and sharp teeth. I ran out of the bathroom and saw Eric and John standing at the door. John smiled his creepy smile at me.

I couldn't of been dreaming. It all felt so real. I looked at Eric for answers but he was watching John.

"Hello again Alexandra." John said.

I looked at him with hate in my eyes.

"How did I get back here?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You never left?" John asked sounding confused.

He turned to Eric.

"What is she talking about?" John asked Eric.

Eric shrugged.

John turned back to face me.

"You never left this room sweetheart." John said.

He stepped forward and I stepped back.

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it.

I remember leaving here with Eric. He helped me. He told me he loved me.... How can all that be a dream? It all felt so real. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I want to go back. This isn't fair. I don't care if I was a vampire I just want to be back with eric and his parents and that maid. I looked into the mirror at myself. I wasn't a vampire anymore. How is that possible? That hurt so badly. I slammed my fist into the mirror and it shattered. I felt the blood rolling down my arm. My arm was hurting me really badly but I didn't care. I heard knocking on the door.

"Open the door now!" John ordered.

I didn't listen. I watched the blood as it dripped onto the floor. This was definitely real.

"Eric I have to go to the store with your sister. You get her out of there NOW!" John ordered Eric.

I heard John slam the door behind him when he left the room. I walked over to the bathtub and sat down in it. I turned the water on. It was really hot. I heard the door open. He must have picked the lock. Eric looked at the mirror and the blood on the mirror. Then he looked at the floor and saw all the blood then he looked at me. I was wearing my clothes in the bathtub. He was staring at me. i looked at the water filling up in the tub. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly hoping/wishing I would be away from here. When I opened my eyes I was still here. The tears kept falling down my cheeks. With my good hand I rubbed them away. I saw Eric sit down on the floor next to the tub.

"Why am I hear?" I whispered.

"John took you away from you house. Remember?" Eric said.

"So that didn't really happen?" I asked.

"What didn't really happen?" Eric asked sounding lost.

I was about to tell him when I stopped.

He just gave me my answer.

I cried so hard. Eric picked me up and carried me to my bed. He didn't lay me down on it though. He sat me down on the floor. He handed me a t-shirt and jeans. I didn't grab them. I just cried. He watched me with worried eyes.

"You need to change." he said.

I tried to crawl away from him. I didn't want to. He was in front of me in three seconds. He blocked my path to the corner of the room. I stopped and curled up into a ball and laid on the floor.

"Alexandra you need to change." he said.

It felt like someone stabbed me when he said my full name.

I cried even harder.

He picked me up and set me on the couch and handed me the clothes. I snatched them and changed in front of him. I didn't really care at this point. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. I stood up and walked past him and crawled onto the bed. He turned and looked at me.

"Alexandra-" I cut him off.

"Please call me Alex please." I cried.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything." I cried.

"What do you mean?" he pushed.

I shook my head.

He stared at me. Then he walked over to me and laid down.

"I want to tell you something." he said.

I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." he said.

He kissed me and then got up.

"Does that mean it was all real?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I gave you that dream so you would be happy. I'm sorry if I made everything worse." he apologized.

"But that John part. Where he came out of no where.... Why would that make me happy?" I asked.

"I wasn't in control of the dream anymore at that point you were." he said.

He turned to leave.

"I love you too." I said.

"I know." he said.

Then he was gone.

At least he still loved me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Sadly I didn't dream.

* * *

**A/N: OMG!!!! It was all a dream. No freakin' way!!!**

**p.s. sorry for not updating.**


End file.
